Cloud data storage services have become a popular way to protect valuable data, providing off-site data storage and high levels of availability and security. Cloud storage services, however, may not provide user interface or data communication features needed or desired by end users, and particularly for organizations with large numbers of users. To fulfill these needs, backup management services have been developed to mediate between the cloud storage provider and end users. Backup management services may be managed by businesses or other organizations with many end users, by third parties, or by cloud storage providers themselves.
Some of the problems addressed by a backup management service may include latency, bandwidth, and connection management issues that result in connection timeouts on either the client or cloud service ends, frequent retries, and bandwidth underutilization. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for scalable network buffer management.